Task Force 589 Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Mission Pages: Out of order Hey guys, I've noticed that the Mission Pages are listed in alphabetical order, and not by chronological order. Do you think we should add numbers to the titles so the story pages are in an order that's easier to read? Also, maybe we should add a system of navigation similar to Wookiepedia's for story events? It'll be great for visitors, and once we start getting more op pages up here, it will be helpful for us. :I think that's the default way the Wiki sets it up, and as far as I know there's no way to change it. I'll talk to an admin on the Call of Duty Wiki and see if they can help us out. Also, we can probably rip the Infobox/level template they use and modify it to what we need. Cpl. Wilding 02:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh, yeah. I know. : D I just thought of a way around it, that's all. See, we just need to add numbers to the title of the page, and the Wiki will fix it by itself. (i.e. "Operation Cold Shoulder" would become "01: Operation Cold Shoulder") Because, unless I'm completely mirsh''kyram (brain-dead, in Mando'a), It will list stuff numerically as well as alphabetically. And I forgot to sign the first post. Crap. General Quilix 23:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, talked to an admin on the CODWiki; he doesn't think there's any way to change it. I think the sidebar's hard-coded that way. I'll see about implementing a Infobox/level template. Cpl. Wilding 02:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : :But if we change the page names to have numbers in them, we won't have to change anything in the wiki- Wait, what are you talking about?! What does the sidebar have to do with this?! What the heck ''is ''the sidebar, for that matter?! I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!! -General Quilix 22:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Look to the left. The part that lists the missions, zombie articles and such? That's called the sidebar. :P. Cpl. Wilding 00:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Oh...I wasn't even talking about that! XD ROFLROFLROFLROFLROFL-um, yeah. Anyways, I was talking specifically about the Missions Category Page. -General Quilix 21:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reinforcements Hey guys, I think we should seriously discuss setting up a system so that other people can edit and create pages too. Doing this all by ourselves will get pretty tedious after a while! XD I've had some thoughts on this, and Bumblebeeprime09's discussion with Alex brought it to my attention that it really could be possible for other people to help with this and that we really should think of establishing a system for people to help out. I mean, Wikia hosts sites that anyone can edit. Why should we change that? XD Plus, what's the point of having the "edit" button in the corner if we're the only ones who'll use it? --General Quilix 20:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC)